meet the crazy Baskara's
by kraykrayraina
Summary: Gravity 5 is always ask stevie to let them meet her family . So finally Stevie say ok and lets them meet her crazy family. They find out secrets and why Stevie so ungirly and tomboyish. Could there be more be hided Stevie Baskara then you ever imagine . There will be mainly zevie but also some Grelson and Kavin. sorry not good at summaries read please.
1. stevies mother and a butter sock

_**hey guys this is only my second story on all of fanfiction and my first on how to rock so sorry if there is some mistakes or if its not good. i will try to get better.**_

_**i dont own how to rock **_

* * *

Chapter_** 1 – why haven't we meet your family? **_

_**Stevie pov **_

I was hanging out with gravity 5. I was laying on the couch with my head on zanders lap. when zander decide to ask me a random question. "hey stevie, how come we have never meet your family we always hear so much about them?" zander asks. Oh no I think with a scared and surprised look on my face. "umm I don't think that's a good idea my familys a little out there I say. _Hope they will stop asking to meet them_. "Come on stevie I meet your family I didn't die", nelson said. _I guess it would be fair and was just trying to not have to show them haw crazy my family live but if nelson sevied than I guess the rest of gravity 5 could too._ I look around "fine I will let you meet my family" I say with a smile on my face. "All right", everyone said.

*******************************afther school***********************************

after school we all meet in the band room and walked to me house. _What I am I thinking, what if everyone hates my family. Just calim down stevie everything will be ok. _Once we get to my house I open the and lead them to the family room. The TV was on and I didn't see my mom so I decied to call out her name, "mama where are you I'm home". I wait for an answer and 10 secone later my mom yells from the kiction, " coming stevie, do me a favor and get your dad for dinner he is out in the geust house". I yell ok to my mom then tell gravity5, " just stay here ill be back". And go to call my dad .

**********************wail stevies gone*****************************************

n/a pov

Stevie's mom[sam] walk in the family room and looked at everyone then grabe nelson and swang here butter sock. "what are you people doing here and you better not hurt nelson or stevie", she tells gravity 5 then yells "stevie come here please and bring your butter sock ;mama needs some help".

******************************back to stevie ***********************

steviepov

I here my mom yell "stevie come here please and bring your butter sock ;mama needs some help". So I grabe my butter sock and run back to the family room.

_What could have goon room know I thought I made sure everything would not miss up._ When I got the family room my mom was holding nelson and swaging her buter sock . "mama what are you doing these are my friends ,remember I told your I was inviting them over" I tell my mom. She let go of nelson and puts down her butter sock then introduce her self " hi im sorry for the crazy gretting but im stevies mom but you can call me mama or sam I really don't like being called mrs. Baskara". They all say hi and introduces them selfs.

* * *

sorry if its short nexts chapters will be longer


	2. 4 brothers ,1 sister and Stevie what?

ok so this is the second chapter hope you guys like it

i do not own HTR

* * *

Stevie POV.

_**Well that couldn't**__**have gone worst**__. _My mom just smiles and sits down; gravity five follows me to my room. My room is on the 3rd floor of my house and the whole floor is mine. "Wow Stevie you get this whole floor to your self", zander asks as he sits down on one of my beanbags. I smile and say, "yea its one of the many perks of being my daddy's baby girl". We all put are stuff down and follow me to show them around first we go past two doors my bedroom and my secret room. "Ok guys this room is my bedroom", pointing to my bedroom, "and this is another random room with some stuff and you guys are not aloud in enter without my permission got" I say hoping the will not ask why. They nod in agreement as we walk to the next room. "This is my music room", I say as we walk in. gravity 5 looked around in shock. "Wow this is a full on recording studio," Kacey says with her jaw dropped. I just smile and say, " I guess it has a voice editing and record stuff ". After that they follow my to the video room and snack room and then as we walk back we past by a room I wasn't planing on showing them. "Hey Stevie what this room" Kacey asked curiously pointing to my sisters room. _Lulu. _"Oh that's my sisters room she's of at school right now in New York" I say faking a smile. "How old is she"asked zander. "We're twins and I was suppose to go with her but then I just couldn't so now I hardly get to see her" I say trying not to cry. "You ok?" nelly asks patting my back. I smile "yea lets just go pack to the main area". We walk back and as were walking my mom call us " Stevie, Drake, Leo, Logan, Tyler pizzas her". We all go down and sit before my brothers. "Sis your gonna introduce us to your friends, nelson" drake says as he walks over to high five nelson. _Uh oh I was trying to avoid this but I'm just going to smile though this._ I smile and say, "oh right ok gravity five this are my brothers drake the music one and handsome ahem consisted, Leo the one who loves martial art, Logan the smart one and Tyler the guy who is not aloud to every go back to school at Brewster cause of the prank he pulled. And guys this is Kevin, Kasey, Zander, and of course you guys know nelson." They all talk for a few second then we get are pizzas and head up stairs. I sat in my ocean blue beanbag and the rest of them sat on the others **(the bean bag colors: Kacey-pink, zander-purple, nelson-orange, Kevin-green)**. We were all eating are pizzas and talking about school. "Hey Stevie, why did you keep all this a secret, and never told us about your sister." Kacey ask me. I take another bit from my pizza and then told her "cause I have a lot of stuff you guys don't know this is just the tip of the iceberg and trust me ill tell you them soon ". We all couninut to talk and eating then did some homework. "Hey Kevin do you have the notes from biology?" Nelson asks kevin. "Yea, here you go" Kevin says handing me his note book to past to nelson. "Hey Stevie I didn't get the geometry note from to day do you have any" kacey ask me. I freeze _**uh-oh. **_I clear my throat and look up to Kacey "umm I sorry Kacey I don't take geometry I take percal". Everyone's eyes widen. "When did you start taking percal and what are your classes" Kacey ask. "Actually my classes are chemisty, precal, honors music, etc." I say as they look at me as zander try's to hide in his note book come_** on zander tell them the truth it wont kill you. **_And finally zander gets up and tells them "if your gonna react that way you should know I have the same classes as Stevie and we are actually proud of them but didn't tell you guys cause we did not know how you would react". _**That's the zander I know and love.**_ I smile and hug zander and whisper in his ear "see it didn't kill you". We all continued talking and laughing. Then we hear 2 cars honk "_honk honk",_ it was Kacey's mom and nelson's dad coming for Kacey nelson and Kevin. The said goodbye and headed for the cars and zander said it was time for him to leave too so he walk to his house and I stand by the door way as mom comes in and hands me a piece of fried chicken. "Did they find out your and our secrets?" she says giving me a warm smile. "Some not all but Ill tell them soon when I thin the times right and I think tell take then all right" I say looking at my mom. " I know how you feel I had to do the same thing and I had trouble telling them but it will make you feel better" she says and she walks out of the room to the kitchen. _**I know mom I know. **_Close the door and followto the kitchen.

* * *

review plizzz


	3. identical twins and ex perf rulers

**Hey guys kraykrayraina her with a new chapter. So plizz read and review and I hope you like it. **

Stevie POV

Me and gravity 5 were sitting at the lunch table. Kevin and Nelson were playing there video games _**they will be millionaires one day**_, Zander looking at him self in the mirror, _**conceded but still cute **_and Kacey was planning her outfit to out due molly _**who cares what Molly's gonna wear oh yea Kacey dose **_; wail I'm on my lap top look though pictures I having seen in a wail.

"Hey Stevie, what you doing? ", Zander asks me wail look over my shoulder with a grin on his face. I turn and give him a sweet smile, "oh nothing just looking at some photos I been meaning to look and sort". He turns and sits next to me, " well can I help you". I turn to see him giving me the puppy dog face. _**Aww his puppy dog face is so cute how can I say no. **_I just laugh and scrunch my noise. "Sure puppy dog, come here you can help me sort", I say make fun of him and motioning for him to come closer. He smiles and slides closer. "just one rule no making fun of me with any of these pictures, go it " I say worring him. " yes mama yes mama", he say making me laugh. "good boy" I say pathing his head.

_{n/a the ages are in thes ( ). Example me (4) and my cuzin (7) eating at the park._

I click some buttons on my lap top and the first picture pops up. The picture is of me and Lulu(13), Leo(12), Logan (15), Tyler (14), and Drake (17); I was on Drake's back wail lulu was on Logan's, we were all grouped together for a picture in front of the Journey to Atlantis ride at SeaWorld. I smile looking at that picture. " your sister and you are identical?" he ask looking at the picture. I smile and answer " yea that was me and Lulus birthday; are parents knew how much we wanted to go to SeaWorld so the had are birthday there". I click some buttons and a new pic comes out its looks the same as the other on but instead where all soaking wet. "let me guess this was after you road it" Zander asked stating the obvious. "yes captain obvious. I clicked another button and a picture of me and Lulu holding each other; my foot was kicked up wail Lulu had one hand in the air. _**Man how I miss the days we could talk to each other and hug each other in person not say a small hello by video chat . **_I make a sad smile. " you miss seeing her in person?" Zander asked giving me a hug. "yea I just get to say hi from a video chat a couple times a month for a hour or so; it different from when we would hug and talk everyday all the time. But I'll be okay if she is happy I'm happy", I say with a sad face turn to a fake smile. "that's my girl, stay positive" zander tells me laughing a little wail patting my back; try to make me feel better. I just laugh along and smile.

After going through a few photos we get to one of me(11),Lulu (11), and 4 familiar girls (11); we were dressed in hot pink dress all in different styles and bows in hair , with light pink flats and purses. Me and Lulu were in the middle and next to me and a black straight hair girl and next to that girl was a red curly head girl, wail next to Lulu was a blonde straight hair girl and next to her a wavy blacked haired; and we were all in a pose. _**Uh-oh I was not planning for this picture to come up, stay claim Stevie maybe he wont notice. **_The second zander saw the picture his jaw dropped and his eyes widen. I could tell by his face he new what the picture was. _**Uh-oh he realize what the photo is. Please don't freak out please don't freak. **_"you were a perf, Stevie" he practicaly yells still in shock. All of gravity 5 looks at me with their jaws dropped and the eyes widen. I just do a fake smile and jazz hands and say "surprise".

After a few second the snap out of their trances and come around to look at the picture.

_**Kacey please don't realize any please don't realize any thing. **_The second Kacey get a glimpse of the picture she realizes the think I hoped she wouldn't notice. " umm guys Stevie was not just an perf but her and Lulu were the queens of the perfs" Kacey say in shock. Gravity 5 turns to me in shock, again I just do the same as last time "surprise". "how could not you tells us" zander say to me try to figure out how he feels. " hey in my defense I did tell one of you guys", I say as the all look at me woundeing who I told. I turn to my nelly, "nelly do I have to tell them or will you". _{n/a I'm just gonna put nelly instead of nelson cause it Steve POV. And Stevie calls him Nelly so it make sence .if you don't think it's a good idea tell me }. _nelson froze and just stared at me ."ok guess I'm gonna have to tell them cause you're a little frozen, I was planning on telling you guys and Nelson knew cause he was my friend at that time and I mad him swear not to every talk about it without my permission . You guys wanna know what happen" I say looking at them and they nod there heads.

"ok as you know me and Lulu were the queen perf but we were even more. Were the best of the best on top and leading strong were even in the hall of perfs. But after a wail I didn't like it, it was getting to the point I was thinking of resigning. Then me and Lulu got the idea to train a new recruit to take are place. We look through all the girls in are grade and finally found Kacey. We thought she had potential and asked her to meet us over the summer." I pause and see if there following. "Oh yea I remember to girls dressed in pink hoddies and skirts, told me they need to teach me all they know cause I was gonna take there place soon cause the need to get away from it. " yea that's right Kacey no let me go on." I say looking to make sure everyone is Listening.

"ok well after training Kacey in the summer me and Lulu decided for once to get clothes that were are style not the perf and showed up to six grade with no one being able to recognize us and in stead of being called are full names we were call by are nick names. We told molly who we trained and resign are queen ship. And later that day we found out that we got accepted to are dream school but I told her to go and I would stay so I wouldn't leave nelly here by him self. But she said she wasn't gonna go till eight grade to give me a chance to change my mind but I never did." I say as gravity nods and listens.

Kacey ask me "so you're the famous perf queen twins Stevanna and Lauren, the have there pictures in the perf hall of fame and invented the-" . I cut her of "Pease out girl scot , yea". "is that why so easily you of past Grace in the perf command when I had you spy" Kcey ask curiously . "yep I was places back in and she wanted me to take my old spot as queen but I said no" I tell them "Molly giving up command, you must have been good" I smile of "yea I was the best , come the bells gonna ring any second come on zander lets go". _**Glad we did look through more photo then the would know why I joined the perfs and the reason will shock them.**_

**I hope you guys like it I'm gonna try to update everyday or every other day so lets see how it goes. **

**Till next time I'm kray kray , your kray kray, were all kraykray **

**Love you guys bye **


	4. important authors note

hey guys

i realize how miss spelled some words are and how effect the stories and i promos to get better. I'm really working on it. and i was going to tell you guys thats i was not planing on telling you guys, but scene its come up i will. okay i do not have dyslexia and i actually love english class. it just i have speech pronunciation problem that according to my speech therapist who tested me after a teacher notice I had trouble pronouncing words and she told my mom to get me tested and the teacher was right. The therapist have actually told me this is why I have trouble spelling and with words that sound the same but spell and mean different. But I have been getting help and getting better. So the next chapter I'm will read 3 times plus and also have my friend, who is a great writer and top in every class, look over it form too. And I'm so sorry for making it hard to read. Also about the paragraph being separated wrong I looked back and I see that so I will change and do it write cause I know my teacher would be un proud cause I'm one if the best writers in my class but I guess I wasn't reading over it or some thing. So I do see your review and I hope you'll still read my stories.

Bye

Kraykrayraina

P.S. new chapters in the next 2-5 days. Most likely 2-3 chapters maybe more put up.

love ya guys


	5. why i didnt post

hey guys I'm so sorry for not posting like i said. it rained where i live and my internet got knocked out so i couldn't post.

i just got it back to day, so ill post them tonight.

kay

bye


	6. jumbo family cookout part 1

hey guys i'm back sorry for the long wait i had to do a lot of stuff for school like registering, buying school supplies and much more not giving me time to upload but don't worry i will do my best to upload faster. enjoy PS it will be a two part chapter

i dont own HTR

Stevie POV.

Today is my moms favorite day, are annually jumbo "family" cook out. Me and my mom make a ton of food, with some help from my brothers then later that night are "family" comes to visit and we eat, party, play games, have talent shows, and much more. You might be asking why do I say family with quotation, well the answers easy cause my dad doesn't have any siblings and my mom only has one sister, so we invite my mom and dads long time friend that are like my aunts and uncles. So this year I decide to invite gravity 5 to the cook out. _Hope it goes well._

**Cook out day 6:00 A.M**

I go down stairs to help my mom start cook to see her already chopping some spices wail my brothers are either ponding meat or bringing the sodas in from the car. "Morning mom what can I help with" I say as I pull my hair back and go to wash my hands. My look up and points to the cook pan, "You can do me the favor and do the last dessert a trip chocolate fudge cake with extra fudge". I say okay and get to work. " Hey guys who did you invite", my mom says as she is marinating the meat.

Drake says with a goofy smile, "I invited Sarai". _Awww his super sweet girlfriend of 5 years. _Then Logan said looking around try to act cool "you know umm I umm invited umm…..". I finish it for him, " Let me guess Rosalina from across the street". He nods and leaves awkwardly. _Awww if only he could see that she likes him too. _" I invited Sarah, Ethan, BJ , and Jo" Tyler say as he heads to the back to bring more soda. "I invited Kim, Maya and Tony" Leo says as he brings mom the meat. I stay quiet tell my mom ask "What about you honey, who did you invite". I smile and say " I decide to take a chance and invite all of gravity 5". She gives me a smile of approval and goes back to cooking.

**Cook out day 9:00 A.M**

I'm getting ready for the cook out. I decide to wear my batman shirt and and some Hollister shorts with my batman flip-flops. I curled my hair and put it back it a messy bun. I put some sunscreen, waterproof eyeliner and mascara _you'll see why later _and some chapstick and handed out back to help set up. _**[I'll try to put up pictures on my profile page. Same with Molly's outfit ]**_

**Cook out day 12:00 **

We are all done cook and people are start to arrive. First the people my brothers invited the my moms twin sister, her husband josh, and there 4 month old baby girl. I go and answer the door "Hey aunt Melanie, hi uncle Josh, and hello little Lucy. Everyone's out back so make your self at home." As the walk to the back my moms friend Cat, her husband Carmon, and Nelly ,her son ;Nelly; with a big tray of candy. " Hey aunt Cat, hi uncle Carmon, come her Nelly" I say as I hug nelly. "Where can I put this Steviebee" aunt cat ask. " Oh just put it in the kitchen and head to the back.

Nelly sits at the front steps next to me. " You do realize where going to have to tell them we're "related" to you know who" I say to him resting my head on his shoulder. "Yup I know what do your thing their reactions going to be" he ask laughing a little. I smile "Let me see Kacey will scream, Kevin will faint and zander will stare into space till one of use breaks him out of it". "Yea, I guess they really would not have good reactions but at lets the getting closer to know the real you", nelson says raping his arms around. I smile and laugh, "They know the real me, the just don't know all of me". I laugh as says Nelly, "you know we should play boomba" I nod in approve and throw my hands up in the are and yell "boobma" **[imagine Sam saying boomba when she hits Freddie] **

Soon gravity 5 walks up the curb and waves at Nelly and me. "Hey guys" me and Nelly say and wave. As the walk close zander grabs be and throws me over his shoulder the spins me around and gives me a hug before putting me down. _And for anyone who asks no we are not dating were just close._ "So when do we eat", Kacey asks. "Soon I just have to wait for a few more people" I say as we all sit down. And as if on cue my moms friend Carly, her husband Beck, brother Spencer, and Molly. The only difference to Molly was she was not dressed like a perf, she is wearing a black shirt that said weirdo, same shorts as me, and black superman flip-flops with her hair in a pony tail. Aunt Carly, uncle Spencer, and uncle Beck left to the back as Gravity 5 looks at her shocked.

"Hey Ivy, hey Nelly" Molly say to me and Nelly as we hug. "Hey Olly" me and Nelly say and we relies the hug. "What is she doing here?" Kacey asked me point to molly or as we call her Molly. " Well the thing is she sort of me and Nelly's "cousin", I say holding on to Nelly. Next think we know Kacey screamed, Kevin fainted, and Zander froze .The me, Nelly, and Molly called out; me-"ill take zander", Molly-"ill take Kacey", Nelly-"ill take Kevin". Molly gave Kacey gum, Nelly makes Kevin smell his own shoe _ewww_, and I kiss zander on the check, _what it was the perfect excuse to do it._ After they took it in and we explained they claim down and we headed back with the others.

**~Waterballoon fight~ **

**Stevie's team**

Sarai (Drake's girlfriend~19 turning 20 next mouth)

Rosalina (Logan's crush/neighbor~18)

Sarah (Tyler's friend~17)

Jo (Tyler's friend~17)

Kim (Leo's friend~15)

Maya (leo's friend~15)

Molly/Olly(16)

Kacey (16)

**Drake's team **

Leo (15)

Logan (18)

BJ (Tyler's friend~17)

Ethan (Tyler's friend~17)

Tyler (17)

Tony (Leo's friend~15)

Nelly (16)

Zander (16)

Kevien (16)

We began throwing water balloons at each other and running around. Next thing I know zander puts me over his shoulder and yelled "we have your team capstan as hostage surrender or face the consequence". But before anyone answer I do a front flip and flip Zander. "Wow" zander says as he tries to get up. I run back and start throw the balloons taking out Tony and Kevin. After that Sarai took out Drake and Zander, wail Molly takes out Logan and BJ. And soon Rosalina takes out Leo and Nelly wail Kim and Jo comforting Kacey who is crying behind a table. Soon there is only Ethan and Tyler left so Maya takes out Ethan wail he's running to Tyler and Sarah takes out Tyler as he runs to Ethan. The girls won.

To be continued...


End file.
